Ultrasonic welding systems have been utilized to form weld joints. The ultrasonic welding system may utilize an ultrasonic horn and a stationary anvil. However, it is difficult to align the ultrasonic horn with the anvil that may result weld joints having undesirable structural characteristics.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved system and method for determining whether an ultrasonic horn is aligned with an anvil that reduces and/or minimizes the above-mentioned deficiency.